


Signet Ring

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: The Fun That Comes Before Kissing [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Harry raises an eyebrow as Merlin shuts the drawer. “A proposal? I’d expected something a bit more dramatic, Merlin.”
Merlin flushes, and quickly takes the box in hand to open. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not that kind of ring.”





	Signet Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



Harry slips into Merlin’s office twenty minutes _after_ their meeting was supposed to start.

“Arthur, you’re supposed to be above this behavior now. Instead, I think you are actually getting worse.” Merlin glances at his watch to confirm the time. “Perhaps my next project will be to make you a new watch. I’m sure I can have the techs create something to encourage your punctuality.”

Harry sets the steaming cup of tea next to Merlin’s arm, and perches on the edge of the desk. “Well if that’s the thanks I get, perhaps I’ll stop acquiring your entirely revolting tea.”

Merlin glances over at Harry as he picks up his cup and takes a sip. As always, Harry has made it just right - four scoops of sugar, a large lemon wedge, and no milk. He closes his eyes as he swallows. Harry has been making Merlin’s tea for him for so many years, sometimes he thinks the man makes it even better than Merlin can himself. “Yes, well, thank you Harry,” Merlin grumbles.

Harry puts his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and squeezes, just briefly, before letting go and standing up from the desk. “Of course. Now, what exactly am I here to see, Merlin?”

Merlin opens his eyes and clears his throat, ignoring the stutter in his pulse he always gets when Harry touches him. He sets down his cup and opens a drawer, pulling out a small ring box.

Harry raises an eyebrow as Merlin shuts the drawer. “A proposal? I’d expected something a bit more dramatic, Merlin.”

Merlin flushes, and quickly takes the box in hand to open. “Don’t be ridiculous. It’s not that kind of ring.” From out of the box he pulls a signet ring, seemingly identical to the one that Harry is already pulling off his hand. He hands it to Harry and turns back to his desk, checking his watch again. 

“Tech just finished this prototype, and we were hoping to have you test it before we assign it to an active field agent for trials. I would go through the new features with you, but I have a meeting that I’d like to be on time for.” Merlin picks up his clipboard and stands from his desk. “Bring it to Beatrix and she can give you a rundown of the specs. I’ll chat with you about what you think so far after our briefing this afternoon.”

Merlin turns and walks to the door, saying over his shoulder as he leaves, “And perhaps you could be on time for that one, Harry.”

As he steps out into the hallway, he misses seeing Harry slip the ring onto his finger and smile.


End file.
